polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Puerto Ricoball
He represents the U.S. territory of Puerto Rico which belongs to the USA, but he can govern himself. He used to be part of the Spanish empire, but America took it after the Spanish-American war for the FREEDOM! Puerto Rico cannot into statehood. He, Florida and Bermudatriangle are of Illuminati. Personality Puerto Rico is usually very nice to anyone (unless you criticize him) and also kind, but he also gets really mad if he gets called cuba and also sometimes attacked US when he wanted independence, he can also be very cocky, and he is obsessed with girls. Oh, and they call Americans gringo. Fun facts Puerto Rico has the most clay of all US territory and even two states. No, that doesn't mean he can into statehood. Puerto Ricoball didn't copy his look from USAball, but rather Cubaball from rebel to show support to the Cuban war for independence, and Puerto Rico too (little did they realize that even a century later and still can't into independence or statehood). Puerto Rico isn't just an island, but rather an archipielago. 70% rums that USAball have is from Puerto Ricoball (guess that wellfare the puerto ricans from US have wasn't in vain then) He also has the largest single dish telescope in the world (not''' long until Chinaball finishes building a radiotelescope more bigger and effective by 2016) He also has the oldest european city of all from US. He has the most bioluminiscent bay than any other country, If you include Spanish Empireball, Puerto Ricoball is actually older than USAball! USAball and the rest of latino think he's lazy and that he use wellfare, but those are the ones from the US mainland. Most from the islands actually work. His name wasn't always Puerto Rico. Before the Spanish came, it was called "Boriquen" and then it was called San Juan and the capital was called Puerto Rico. Jealous of the name the capital had, he decided to switch it. He never has had a civil war at all, meaning his citizens can take on all the shits he always have thrown to them (till they faced civil unrest against Spainball on behalf of the Tainos, and has attacked USAball on certain occasions. Sometimes, they give up and go to US (coward, you all are not of real boriqua-totally not Puerto Ricoball). All of these great facts about it, yet he still can't into statehood nor independence. Well, he isn't oil valuable to deserve it anyway, he is just smarter than USAball, had to fight all his wars since WWI, and is a gold mine of income from mega stores like Walmart.... '''Relationship: * USABall: Once both had complicated relationships but it all turned cool somewhere in the 60s. Now, he's pissed off that he can't into statehood, but that's washington fault. On the other hand he also hates USABall for making him a colony again. (Puerto Rico almost achieved independence from Spainball before USAball took it after the Treaty of Paris). Some want statehood many others want USAball to give them independence. * Cubaball: Both always have had a great relationship until the Cuban revolution, and USAball made Puerto Ricoball ignore cuba's call. Once Cubaball became communism, their relationship strained to the bottom. After the recent apologies both USAball and Cubaball have had, PuertoRicoball and Cubaball are good brothers and can hang out again......kinda....... they are "hermanitos" nonetheless.... * Dominican Republicball: Both usually fight, but in general get along pretty great like best buddies, pretty much frenemies. * Haitiball: lolwut? He gave aid some time or another to Haitiball specially after the 2010 earthquake you all forgot. * Jamaicaball: Both haven't interacted much to even have a relationship. * United States Virgin Islandsball: Big brother/little sis relationship. * Spainball: His real father, they both had a somewhat good/bad relationship but mostly good. He sometimes wanted independence, but then later accepted his fate of being forever a colony. And then USAball came to rescue Puerto Ricoball and to give him FREEDOM!!!... FAKE!! (he is a colony of the US... but has resisted cultural assimilation better than any other e.g. Phillipineball. Thoughts on countryballs: * USAball: FREEDOM!!, GIVE INDEPENDENCE! Gringos * Mexicoball: Worst latinos... still Latino brothers * Canadaball: Moose and Syrup. Cool, adoptive uncle who never visits. * Venezuelaball: What do you think you are doing? Bolivar thinks you suck venezuelaball... What the fuck you doiing... I can be of better independent nation than you... an i was for 4 hours. * Brazilball: Hue? Destroyer of the Huemazon Forest. * Eastern Caribbean group:Big jerks probably planning to invadings the antillas caribbean. Good luck with that. * Russiaball: Manly bears and your subs were close to our shores once. * Japanball: Manga, Anime and Lasers.Weird... Feudal Japan best Japan * Germanyball: They are of nazi... maybe half... we buy your cars so shut upings. * Franceball: BONJOUR FRANCES! WE FOUGHT BESIDE YOUR GUERRILAS IN WWII REMEMBER? * UKball: Wou'd yuo liek a cuep of tee? Am i doings it rieghts? * Chinaball: why all of my toys are said "maed in chiena"? And why do they say they havings erections? It's so creepy. Do they knowings karate as well? * ISISball: Y do they hatings USAball? Ah right USAball created them, we all hate our papas. * Spainball: Y THEY KILL TAINOS, ENSLAVE THEM, AND THEN GET AFRICANS?!?!? SO EVIL OF THEM....FUCK EM'!! (80% of latino education about spain empire, 10% Colón was a dick, and 10% USA is of Dick)... IT should be like mentioned in parentesis.. its truly like dis... {80% Taino lap dog, 10% Colon is of nice and good, 10% USA rescued us} * North Koreaball: Fuck you, you can't destroy my fake obese and oil addicted daddy democratic korea get the fuck out. we are not sacred of having to send the 65th by US order up your no ass supreme leader fuckstick... (If you do i can be free, but at the same time, i have not been free since 1521 so i would not know wat to do... still be better than venezuelaball... Gallery America true friend.png Puerto Rico statehood.png Cuba and Puerto Rico polandball.png Puerto Ricoball.jpg Like father like son.png Sd06SiH.png Category:Modern Countryball Category:Island Countryball Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Burger Category:Catholic Category:Former kebab removers Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Caribbeans Category:Protestant Category:USAball Category:American territories